


Sammich Please

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, SRS 2012, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Something unusual happened to Castiel: he’s now a little angel! Stumbling around at age three, baby Castiel is a handful as Sam has to step up and take care of him while Dean’s away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammich Please

It was always because of witches.

The Winchesters had been on another hunt, one about the deaths of at least five people in a small town out in South Dakota. Conveniently, they had been visit Bobby anyway so it wasn’t really a problem hunting down the witch and getting rid of her.

What they hadn’t expected was to arrive back at Bobby’s, only to find a small child sitting in front of the door, hugging a giant tan… _thing_ like his life depended on it. At first, the two brothers had no idea where he came from until they saw his bright, blue eyes and the details the trench coat he held.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Tears pooled in the little angel’s eyes, his bottom lip trembling from some unknown sadness. He watched the Winchesters, hands playing with the huge material in front of him as he choked on his own sobs, his whole body trembling for whatever reasons. Two black wings seemed to droop in sadness, laying on the porch floor shuddering slightly as the child cried.

His hands reached out to Sam and Dean, as if trying to say something to them. The Winchesters were too shocked to react, staring dumbfounded at their friend as he tears slipped down his chubby face.

Bobby came out soon enough, yelling at them for their inability to fucking _pick the child up_. Castiel continued to cry, one hand rubbing at his right eye as if that’d make the sadness go away. Dean finally snapped out of his stupor and let out a curse, causing both Sam and Bobby to glare at him. He glared right back but swooped down to pick up the small angel, gently rubbing his back. Castiel seemed to calm down a bit, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck as his watery eyes watched Sam. Every now and then, a hiccup would leave his lips.

And that was how they ended up with a three year old angel on their laps. Literally.

However, while searching for a way to reverse the spell put on the angel, it became clear that a smaller Castiel could cause a lot of trouble. He was curious and bold, though he knew where his boundaries lay. Unfortunately, he had no need to eat nor sleep, which made it a handful to research and to take care of him at the same time. Not only that, but if Dean or Bobby so looked at him with even a small drop of discontent, he would start to tear up and cry.

Honestly, it was unnerving to see such a strong angel reduce to a puddle of tears, but there was something incredibly adorable about it, too. Sam found it more than difficult to be unhappy with the small, fragile looking thing that had the worse troubles trying to fly. And because of his weakness, Castiel tended to cling to him the most.

He rarely talked, usually using his eyes to say what he wanted, and he couldn’t fly, no matter how hard he’d try. The blue-eyed child would flap his wings uselessly, trying to get some sort of traction only to be gravely disappointed. For the most part, he was calm unless he thought he was bothering Dean, in which case he would get incredibly upset. Besides those small problems, it was obvious that Castiel could have been much worse. 

Unfortunately, Dean’s patience ran out after having to continuously deal with the small angel and ended up dumping him on Sam, suggesting that he’d take care of Cas at nights while Sam did in the morning. There wasn’t really a problem with that, except for the extra grumbling from Dean about how ‘angel babies were not what he wanted.’ 

A tug on Sam’s sleeve took his attention as he diverted his green eyes down to the small form of his friend, a tan trench coat clutched in his other hand. Cerulean eyes stared up at him with both concern and curiosity before falling to the books stacked on the table. A smile lifted to Sam’s face as he picked up Castiel, placing him on his lap.

“We’re just looking for a way to reserve the spell. Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to yourself soon enough.” The angel on his lap didn’t react, simply traced the words with his small fingers. After a while, he nodded, twisting where he sat so that Sam could see him rub his tummy. 

A confused expression took over Sam’s face. “Your stomach hurts?” A shake of his head, meaning negative. “You want to eat?” A nod. “But… you don’t need to right?” Another nod. But damn, he was still looking up with those innocent eyes, silently asking for something to eat. How could Sam resist?

Lifting up the child in his arms, he brought them over to the kitchen. Castiel was tiny, in comparison to children. It was similar to how a newborn swan would be, well, _tiny_ when put beside a fully grown one. Although Cas was no newborn, he still seemed fragile and innocent. 

“So, Cas, what do you want to eat? Maybe a salad? Some carrots? I really don’t know how to help you here, but I’m definitely not letting you near the burgers.”

Castiel seemed to frown at this, though all he really did was tilt his head and look confused. For a fleeting moment, Sam wondered if Castiel could even _understand_ him. What if the spell had erased most of the knowledge Cas had gotten throughout his many years of living?

“Sam.” The younger Winchester jerked his up, eyes widening a fraction. Wait, what? Did Castiel just say… “Sam!” 

Oh. Yup. He did.

“Wait, Cas, don’t tell me angels eat humans when they’re young. That just wont work with us. At all.”

Castiel shook his head, his nose scrunched up in distaste while a full on frown marred his face. “Sam! Sammish. Sammich.” He nodded to himself, seemingly pleased with what he thought of. The little angel brought his trench coat up to his chest, hugging it like it were some sort of doll.

“A sandwich?” Cas nodded, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically. Sam laughed, finding it way more endearing than he should have. Then again, it was Cas. He just made one adorable kid. So Sam put the angel on the table, grinning while he watched his friend kick his legs back and forth, looking around the room with idle curiosity. Another laugh left his lips as he turned around to start on their lunch.

Once two sandwiches were done and ready to be eaten (hey! He hadn’t eaten anything yet and Cas reminded him how hungry he was), Sam plopped himself down on a chair, smiling to himself as he ate his sandwich. When he looked up at Cas, he noticed that the angel hadn’t started yet, but was staring at him instead. 

Cas scooted over to Sam, still kicking his legs back and forth before he leaned up and pecked his cheek. Sam was too stunned to reply, eyes widening in shock. Castiel shook his head, bringing the coat close to his small frame.

“Lobe chu, Sammy.”

Sam jerked his head in surprise before his face melted into a gentle smile. He nodded, kissed the top of Castiel’s head. The wings attached to his de-aged friend’s back fluttered, as if nervous and happy at the same time.

“Love you too, Cas. Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to normal in no time.”


End file.
